


Adventures of Tatiana and Ane

by Ane_Emeraldforest



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Emeraldforest/pseuds/Ane_Emeraldforest
Summary: Chapter 1: Sisters Tatiana and Ane find a dragon. Their bully comes and ruins a quiet time by the lake. Elizabeth can't find her name in the archive.





	Adventures of Tatiana and Ane

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a project for school, so I thought "Why waste it?" So yeah, here it is.

I was walking along the riverbanks of Valedale Lake, waiting for Tatiana to come back, also on a dare. There had been many sightings of monsters, and many disappearances. As all rumours go, they’re mostly just old wives tales. But, it still chilled me down to the core. My phone pinged. _“You still chicken? You just want to pretend that you’re not, so your crush would like you. But, anyway, everyone still knows you’re still chicken. Cluck-cluck!”_ my bully, Kyla, texted. I huffed angrily. _‘I’m not chicken, I’ll show them all what I can do! I’m brave, but they don’t know it! I’ll show them my true power! No more underestimating me! I….AM….BRAVE!!!!’_ I thought fiercely, fire burning inside of me. ‘Wait - no. They’re more powerful and I don’t stand a chance.’ The fire quickly burned out. ‘This is why they’re overpowering you; you have self-doubt. If you’re going to be better than them, have more self-confidence!!’ I collected my thoughts and thought good things.

Suddenly, out of the blue, I saw Tatiana was running away from something. “Tati? What’s wrong, Tati?!” I yelled. “DR-DRAGON!! Run for your lives!!!” she shrieked at the top of her lungs. A girl who was riding with a riding club of some sort looked at her like she had lost her mind. “Dragons aren’t real, weirdo. I thought I already told you that!” she said, scornfully. _‘Uh-oh...it’s...it’s...Kyla! She’s out riding with her elite dressage club! Hide!’_ A thousand thoughts ran through my head. Quickly deciding what I should do for an escape plan, I jumped into a bush. I peeked out of the leaves and branches, spying on Kyla. Her club was laughing with her, but so far, she hadn’t seen me. Lucky me.

“Hey, did you hear that, Kyla?” one of the girls asked their ‘Absolutely amazing, popular, fashionable club leader!’. Kyla sighed. “Tessa, what was it this time?” Tessa pointed to the bushes where I was hiding. “I heard a rustle coming from that bush! I think there’s a person spying on us!” I froze. I heard Kyla dismounting and walking over to me. I stuffed my hand in my backpack and pulled out random clothes. A buzzy bee shirt? Ugly brown chaps? A brown mustache? Grey gloves? _‘This will have to do!’_ I thought, hoisting my backpack onto my arm. “Hi, do you know the way to South Hoof Peninsula? I need to visit my sick sister, Madison.” I asked in a gruff voice. “Um, you look ugly, and ask Mr Anderson. He’ll take you there. Get some better clothes, darling. You’ll get better clothes. What’s your name?” Kyla replied smugly. “Uh - my name? Lilian, uh, Froglove?” I said uncomfortably. “Oh, really? I didn’t know Madison had a sister, much less one called Lilian... _Ane_ ,”

“A-Ane? I’ve heard of a girl named Ane...she babysits Madison. But I’ve never met her in person, an-and I-I’m not h-her,” I literally had a panic attack right there. “Yeah, yeah, that’s what they all - HEY! GET BACK HERE!!” Kyla yelled as I ran away. Something must’ve fallen out of my bag, because I heard something roll on the ground. I looked behind me. My hoofpick! That was way too expensive, 1000 Jorvik Shillings for the best-quality hoofpick, so I rushed over to it, put it safely into my bag, and zipped it up. I didn’t stop running until I found a cave I could hide in. The girls were just around the corner. I covered up the mouth of the cave with foliage, as hoofbeats thundered outside my hiding place. “Ow,” I heard someone moan. “Bono, you good?” I recognised the voice; “Tatiana!” I gasped. _“Ane, you haven’t come home yet. Where are you, and are you okay?”_ I heard my horse, Skydust, in my head, because I was a Soul Rider, and I had unlocked that ability. _“Yes, just hiding from Kyla. I’ll be back in an hour, take care of the others!”_ I communicated back. “So, Ane, what are you doing here?” Tati asked me. “I’m hiding from Kyla, the designer elite dressage rider. What’s that noise?” I asked. Tatiana giggled nervously. “What…?” I asked suspiciously. That’s when I saw it in the dim darkness.

“DRAGON!!!!!!” I screamed, trying to get away from it. “It’s perfectly safe,” Tati rolled her eyes. “HOW IS IT SAFE?!!!” I yelled. “Excuse me, it’s Bono not it.” Tatiana said. “See? Perfectly harmless.” I started to settle down. “O-okay...hi, Bono…” I was still nervous, though. I mean, how could you trust a _freaking dragon_? Even though Mum said they were practically dogs, except more tame, I didn’t trust them. “Let’s just go home now, I guarantee Kyla would’ve gone back to Silverglade Village. Maybe she even got lost in the Hollow Woods!” Tatiana suggested, chuckling to herself. “Yeah, dressage riders aren’t good at navigating the woods like us Valedalians!” I laughed. We walked along the paths back to our little village by the Silversong river, joking about Kyla’s possible misfortune. When we appeared, we heard our Dad, Avalon Ravenstorm, call out to us. “Tatiana, my darling princess! Oh, and Ane.” Tati ran to Dad, hugging him. “Daddy!” she yelled with ecstasy. “Oh, _hi_ , Dad.” I replied, sarcastically. I didn’t appreciate the way he called Tati “princess” and said “oh, and Ane” to me. _‘At least Mum likes me more than her.’_ I thought smugly.

“Yeah, Mum asked me to do something for her. So if you’ll excuse me, Dad, I haven’t got time for this. Neither does Tati.” I said, grabbing Tati off Dad’s clutches and moving towards my house. “Don’t forget, Tati, you can stay the night at my house any time! Ane, you stay at Elizabeth’s house. I don’t want to accommodate a girl who wears grubby, ugly clothes!” I heard Dad call out after us. I growled softly, imitating one of the wolves from Mistfall, the last place we visited as a complete, happy family. Tati put her feet down in the gravel, forcing us to stop. She ran over to Dad. I thought she was going to hug him again, but instead she kicked his cloak. “How dare you insult Ane, your first-born daughter!” she yelled and ran back with a red face, looking angry. I gave her a meek smile. “You didn’t have to do that. You’re his favourite child, so of course he would spoil you and pay me no attention. In fact, he didn’t look after me at all when you weren’t born. You should’ve kept your only Dad,” Tati shook her head. “ _No_. He doesn’t have the rights to abuse you verbally! But I still love him more than Mum.”

We giggled all the way back to the cottage, sunset falling over the mountains. “Brr,” we shivered. At nightfall, the stray snowflakes from the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur fell down to Valedale. We saw Mum sitting in a rocking chair, knitting. “Mum!” I called, playing with Bono on my finger. Mum sat up, the familiar, comforting twinkle in her eye. “Ane! Tatiana! How was school and your quality sister time together?” she rushed over to us. “School was good. Kyla’s boyfriend broke up with her, which means I could have a chance at him!” Tati squealed. “Who was Kyla’s boyfriend again...wasn’t he Jacob Fisher? Come inside, I’ll check the archive.” Mum swept us inside with a simple druid spell. She shut the old, rotting wooden door. She looked at it and tutted. “We’ll have to get this fixed,” she muttered to herself. She cast another inaudible druid spell under her breath. I think she said, _“Old to young, rotting wood, breaking stone, make this cottage fresh again!”_ or something like that. Everything on the inside moved. Shifted. The furniture rearranged. From the sound of the confused voices in the streets, the exterior probably changed too. “Alright, you girls stay here and watch TV or do anything you want, I’ll go check the archives for you, Tatiana,” Mum winked at Tati and Tati blushed. “Thanks.” Tati replied.

We sat down on the couch, and started making up rumours to tell about Kyla. “Hm...oh, I got one! She met a dragon and she fell in love with it!” I suggested. “Yeah, that’s a good one! Okay, my turn. She cheated in last year’s finals, because her mum was one of the judges and judged her unfairly, making her pass with flying colours. Does that sound convincing enough?” I nodded. “Yes, that’s perfect! We’ll be so popular and everyone will hate Kyla.” We giggled for a while. Eventually, Mum strode back in with her druid walk. “Tati? What’s Kyla’s last name again?” she leant against a wall. “Uh...I think it’s Skymountain. Kyla Skymountain. Why?” Tati asked. Mum looked at the couch gravely. “She’s not listed in the archives.” Tati and I gasped.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it significant to not have your name in the archive? Find out next chapter.


End file.
